An Everlasting Adventure
by ZhoTAi
Summary: STORY BY VARSHA. NOT ME. GOT THAT? The Pirates of the Caribbean are caught up in a battle with their bitterest rivals, the Pirates of Hawaii...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Varsha owns the Pirates of Hawaii. Disney owns everything else, including Tido, which is what Varsha named one of the existing pirates.

An Everlasting Adventure

The waters of the Caribbean and Hawaii were always eventful. There was never a day where tranquility prevailed. The seas weren't rough and stormy or anything; it's just that there was a constant battle between the region's two distinct groups. Of course, these weren't ordinary groups of sailors. They were groups that even the United States Navy cowered in fear of. They were the meanest, most feared groups in the world. These two groups fought each other for nothing else but gold and jewels. Yes, we knew these groups as Pirates! You've probably heard of the Pirates of the Caribbean, but have you heard of the Pirates of the Hawaii? These two groups were so tough that anyone; even the strongest people in the world did not dare to challenge them.

"Ahoy mateys, ship ahead!" shouted Tido. Captain Jack grabbed his telescope and looked into the far distance. All he saw was a large wooden ship. It had an impressive design almost like ones used to carry large fleets. What distinguished it from a Navy or Warship was a tiny flag flying in the corner-a flag that had a logo of skull & crossbones. This, of course, was a common logo for all pirates, but in the corner of the flag was a Hawaiian symbol of a single palm tree.

"Arrgh, those Hawaiian pirates! What in the – raise our colors!" the irritated captain shouted. The same skull and cross bone pattern was raised except this one had a Caribbean logo that stood out-even in the far distance – against the usual blackness and dullness of the flag.

"This is going to be those typical days. Man the cannons! Don't fire until fired upon! Will shouted.

"All hands on deck! You must follow me orders!" the Captain yelled.

Thus a fierce combat ensued. Shots were fired from both sides and heavy damages were done. Shouting filled the air on both sides, yet nobody lost. "Arrgh! It seems as if we have run out of cannon fire! Will, take the wheel, dodge their cannons! We mustn't lose today, mateys! Besides I really want that treasure. It has rum! I want my rum!" the furious Captain shouted.

"Aye, Aye Captain! Though I must say it's going to be awful hard to dodge cannon fire! Besides, rum is not that valuable," Will shouted over the fight.

"Arre ya questioning me, mate? – Ah, that's what I thought and run is valuable, valuable! You must like rum – or else!" the Captain said. After a while a fierce storm formed. In order to save supplies, the ship and not to mention themselves, both sides had to give up.

"At least we didn't suffer defeat today! Those blasted Hawaiian pirates, it seems as if we'll never vanquish them!" one of the crewmembers cried out of frustration.

"Where's your loyalty? Don't lose hope, matey! Do you not trust us anymore? Arrgh! We will win. After all, we are the Pirates of the Caribbean!" Captain Jack shouted out proudly. At that time all the Pirates cheered wildly, as if a mood-lifting breeze swept the sea.

The spirit was shattered when another crewmember groaned. "But only if they were our only problem! The U.S. Navy is on our trail. They won't give in until we are destroyed. Our last run in with them almost ended in our defeat!"

"We must dispose of them and get my rum!" the Captain said with a longing look on his face.

"Is rum all you think about?" questioned Will amazed.

"You can not talk to Captain Jack like that, Mate! Must I dispose of you? I do not only think of rum!" Jack yelled offended.

"Oh yeah, then what else do you think of?" Will asked pretending to listen with great interest.

"Uh… my ship! Without it, I would not get me rum!!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ugh! Here we go again!" The pirates exclaimed as they backed away from their rambling captain. When Jack rambled about rum, there was no stopping him. It was like trying to stop a stampede.

The next day just as the red fiery sun peeked above the horizon, the pirates began forming evil plots to rid of the U.S. Navy. "Will! Stop fooling around. Respect Captain Jack – and his rum!" Jack shouted.

"Why should I respect Captain Jack? Rum is vile and disgusting," looking at the Captain's surprised face, Will added, "Yes, I did insult rum! Deal with it!"

"Well! Looks like someone doesn't respect me! What do you think we should do to him?" the Captain asked.

"Make him walk the plank!" came the rousing cry of the pirates.

"Yes, you can do that, but without me you can't operate this ship," Will said, "which means no rum! So there!"

"Arrgh! I hate it when you're right" Jack said with a menacing look.

"Which is like all the time." Will muttered.

"He-"said Jack.

"U.S. Navy ship! All hands on deck!" Tido gasped.

"Just when this day was calm! Raise the colors!" Will shouted.

Suddenly a piece of parchment that looked worn and wrinkled like an old piece of cloth flew into the ship. The parchment was a dull, baidge color, and in the far distance, a big X, just like the ones in old-fashioned treasure maps, could be seen. Jack grabbed it and gasped. "Turn the ship around and lose the Navy ships. Don't fire at them, just turn back!" The captain screamed.

"Uh… if you say so!" a confused Will yelled back.

In the middle of the sea away from the U.S. Navy, the crew was examining the valuable piece of parchment. "Oh my god! Until now, I never believed in the legend of the Great Gold. Now there's proof! This even has a map signed by the famous pirate himself."

"Huh? What legend?" Will asked

"The legend, you haven't heard of the Great Gold? The tale goes to say that a famous pirate, Kidd, had found a treasure that was valuable beyond anything. But of course, Kidd was the toughest pirate ever known to man and sea alike. Unfortunately, the treasure had to be buried. Other pirates had grown jealous and they plotted to kill him, but before his murder, Kidd wrote a map that showed exactly where the treasure was. But as fate would have it, the map was lost at sea. This is that map!" Jack blurted out.

"So? Where is the treasure?" Will asked.

"Um… according to the map, the treasure is on the Island of … Hawaii!" Jack gasped.

"No way! That means the Hawaiian pirates have already found it!" Will said.

"Actually, they may not know about this. It is the only map to the treasure. If they have treasure, we must steal it back because it has the run!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, in that case, I don't think I want the treasure. It's going to make you scarier than ever!" Will stated.

"Too bad! I want it and Captain Jack always gets what he wants." Jack stated in a show-off manner.

The eager Pirates spent nearly a week trying to come up with a plan to get the treasure. Many questions, such as how they could get it, stealing or looking for it, arose. During a battle with the Hawaiian pirates, an unfortunate event took place. The day started out as unusually gloomy but calm. The sun was peeking above the horizon and a gentle breeze swept the seas, splashing a bit of water in people's faces. Jack and his crew were speeding towards the Hawaiian island with a clever plan formulated in their minds. Suddenly, the sky turned foggy and dark clouds began to gather. Rain started to poor down heavily and the ship rocked back and forth. Out of the fog appeared The Pirates of Hawaii. On the other side was the U.S. Navy. The prized map flew out of Jack's hand and onto the ship of the Hawaiian Pirates. Once again, the two greatest rivals were competing, each determined to beat the other and get the treasure. Both sides now knew of the treasure and raced to steal it.

"Oh no! The others now know of my treasure too. They mustn't get the gold & my rum! Let's go! Hurry up! We now have the U.S. Navy hot on our trail. Could this day get any worse?" Jack groaned.

The rowdy pirates raced at the speed of light towards Hawaii and docked their ships. Jack's crew had a map in their hand. They thought that the Hawaiian pirates could never find the treasure before hand. However, the others had a cunning plan – follow Jack's crew! "Come on! Ok! Um… according to the map we are on this side right near Mt. Skull. We need to go near Point Beach." Jack said.

"That's where all the crabs are! (Sigh) Trust Captain Kidd to pick the dirtiest place in Hawaii. Next to that, our ship looks like the quintessence of cleanliness!" Will groaned. The pirates started towards the treasure not knowing that the Hawaiian pirates and the U.S. Navy were close behind. Now it was a race to the treasure- a race that required skill. The pirates took a dangerous shortcut.

"Oh my god! Hanging bridge. It looks like it could fall at any given moment. We should turn back!" Tido said.

Furious, both Jack & Will shouted, "Coward! Are you a pirate or not?"

The crew went one at a time across the bridge. Will went last. Just as he was going to step safely on the other side, the bridge gave away. He almost fell down to the jagged rocks that waited beneath, but Jack grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Thanks!" Will said.

"No Problem, but now the bridge is out; we're going to have to find another way back." Jack said. The crew walked again on their way. Little did they know that this route would have more of its share of danger. The next major problem was climbing the volcanoes of Hawaii.

"Volcanoes! Are ya crazy, what if they erupt?" a crewmember asked.

"Stupid. These volcanoes aren't active. They died thousands of years ago." Will said feeling superior.

"Know-it-all!" the crewmembers cried out. They climb the mountain and get to the other side. Luckily, no one breaks anything this time.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"Keep following the trail! Duh!" Jack said. And so the pirates walked on their way.

"Did you ever get the feeling that someone was following us?" Tido asked.

"Yes! I am Captain Jack, girls follow me everywhere!" Jack said.

"Really! I don't see any girls here!" Will stated. Jack merely scowled.

The last big problem was the beach itself.

"How the heck do we get across to that spot? The one marked by the little bump and the only spot with a big seashell on it. I suppose the seashell is stuck to the sand, but no one ever comes here cause it's so dangerous," Jack stated plainly. For a few minutes the pirates thought of ways to get across the beach until Will exclaimed. "Um… We can jump & clear the path with our swords!"

"Sadly, that is a wonderful idea." Jack said, surprised he had not come up with the idea. The pirates walked towards the treasure, their shovel on the sand. To their surprise, they found out that they weren't the only ones there. Another shovel, belonging to the Hawaiian pirates had hit the sand at the same time.

"It's my treasure! I was here first!" Jack shouted. Both rivals began to yell at each other for what seemed like forever.

Suddenly, the Navy Captain said, " You pirates are under arrest due to the United States Laws. You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you-"

"Oh, stuff it! Can't you see we are having a sophisticated argument?" Will said as he flung his sword barely missing one of the Navy crewmembers. The Navy retreated screaming.

"That's one problem down!" Jack said out of nowhere. The pirates had a big battle. Jack faced the Hawaiian captain, while Will faced the Hawaiian Captain's best man. The other pirates faced each other. Both sides got many bruises. Jack whispered to Will, "Ok, go distract the other Captain & get both of them to follow you!"

"Um… all right, then are you going grab the treasure?" seeing Jack's curt nod, Will added with a bit of uncertainty. "Ok, let's try it out!" Will ran up to the other Captain and said while flinging his sword in battle position "Cowards!" The three were in a heated discussion and at that time, Jack crept across like a mouse getting food and grabbed the treasure. Getting it out of the beach area, Jack cried, "Lets go mateys, we got what we wanted." The confused pirates followed their captain off the beach.

"Wait! What! After them!" the Hawaiian pirate Captain shouted. The Hawaiian pirates chased Jack and his crew who chose to go an easier way this time to get the treasure.

"Run faster! We're almost at our ship." Jack said as both he and Will struggled to carry the heavy treasure.

"Quick behind that big shop!" Will gasped

Flinging behind the shop the pirates watched as their rivals looked around confused. After a while, the other pirates gave up and boarded their ship. At that time the pirates of the Caribbean boarded their own ship victoriously but as if nothing had happened.

Once on the ship, Jack exclaimed, "Yay! Treasure and rum!" They pried open the lock and gasped in amazement at all the valuable riches. The chest had thousands of gold coins and-to the great happiness of Jack-many bottles of rum. It was a happy ending for our beloved pirates as they now were in possession of the Great Gold.

The adventures are not over yet, for the United States navy and the Hawaiian pirates were still on their trail. Right then, Jack and his crew were planning the defeat of the U.S. Navy and their greatest rivals.

"How do we dispose of the Navy?" asked Will.

"Give it a rest already! Let's just enjoy-" Jack said.

"Navy ship ahead!" Tido shouted.

"So much for enjoying this day! Battle time! Raise our colors." Shouted Will.

The pirates launched into yet another battle with the U.S. Navy. It was a massive battle, and no one knew who would emerge victorious. Out here, it sure is an everlasting adventure.


End file.
